The Hunt
by AngryMedic
Summary: She does not know how to love. Two pieces of prey attempt to teach her this so called 'valuable lesson.' Claudette/Meg/Anna- The Huntress.
1. The Hunt Begins

The thrill of the hunt. The pumping adrenaline coursing through her as she chases her prey. One was darker skinned, female. She had never seen prey care for their own, heal their kind's own wounds. She did not care, however. It was an annoyance to her, the beautiful gashes made by her hatches completely healed after a while of gentle care. There was also another. A fox, with fiery hair and endurance that outmatched all the other Survivors. The Huntress kept running after the fox, stuck in an endless loop until a noise was heard and she was hit in the face by a painted wooden structure. To shield herself, she had put a hand up in defense, realizing that no repercussion would come after a few short seconds. When she looked up, her prey was gone. They were speeding and dodging, attempting to negate her axes that she flung with rage. Anna let them go. She would hunt for the Voice another time. With a simple flare of her nostrils, she walked behind them as they neared the gate, an endless lullaby sending chills down their spines. The Huntress watched as they ran out the gate, knowing what the Voice would do to her if she crossed the bounds. A head tilted as the two walked into the mist.

* * *

It seemed that the dark-skinned woman and the fox haired girl had come back once again to her territory. She didn't like when people wandered onto her hallowed grounds. The forest was much stronger than the Voice, and she decided that she would hunt them and put them on the meat hooks provided for her. That was her thought process until she smelt the two women once more, sneaking along her grounds. Curiosity piqued, and she slowly crept forward, a soft hum upon her lips to try and soothe them. It did not work, and they startled, sprinting to the only building in sight, which was her own dwelling. Usually she would never let anybody get this deep into her territory, but for some strange reason she did not interfere.

"Wh- what is this?"

The prey murmured, not noticing the gentle humming permeating the room as she picked up a cloth toy, the faded blue colour still showing. The girl looked confused. The other prey unfortunately, was much more alert than her friend, instantly noticing the piercing gaze from the killer from outside the window. All Anna did was tilt her head, the mask riding up to reveal a pale upper lip. If Anna wanted to kill her, she would have done it by now. She was too interested in them to kill them at the moment.

"We need to get the hell out of here. We're still in a trial."

The fiery woman grunted, poking a sharp elbow into the other's stomach. The Huntress began to near closer, lazily climbing through the window to enter her abode. They should have scattered then, but the botanist only flinched as the woman sat down, a large thump reverberating through the house. Both looked surprised, with Meg still nervous. She stood, her muscled legs tensed to sprint away from the ridiculously tall woman. Anna could practically hear their hearts fluttering in their chests.

The Huntress cocked her head, looking down at the blue cloth toy. She then reached forward, and her prey jumped back, scrambling to a far corner of the room. It was a good instinct, and to their credit they had stayed inside her house. Calloused hands grabbed a stuffed rabbit, the fur smoothing out beneath her hand. She grabbed it, lifting it up before placing it gently in her own palms. Phillip had taught her an English word every day, and this time she would actually use them. For once the Voice was silent, the strange being watching instead of trying to intervene.

"Play."

A Russian accent cut through the tension, her voice as thick as the fog outside. The thick haired girl gasped, an obviously confused expression on her face. The redhead looked like she was just about to bolt out of the place, but the other survivor held her in place.

"Would you like to play?"

The botanist asked, holding up the blue cloth doll. Anna cocked her head, trying to decipher the words said to her. It was a question, which meant she was asking something. She also heard the word play. Was she asking to play? Yes, she would very much like that. The woman nodded, setting down the stuffed rabbit before quietly moving the toy up to make it hop.

"Play."

She repeated, looking at the fox. It was good instinct for her to be cautious, but she was tired of hunting the same prey over and over again. She wanted to be with her mother again. Someone to dote on, someone to take care of. The two were good candidates for this.

"Meg, come on. Even if she kills us, we'll come back."

The much smaller woman of the trio murmured, pulling the reluctant redhead down next to her. The fox had groaned, crossing her arms though she had sat down. The Huntress scooted closer to her prey, the cloth rabbit clutched in her hands. She wanted to play, but she wasn't quite sure how to. Everything was half-remembered fever dreams. But she tried anyways, repeating the motion from before to make the rabbit hop again. The two Survivors looked at each other, which constituted a small grunt from the large Russian. The fox hesitantly looked around, finding a moldy children's book that happened to actually be in English. It seemed that the Killer had a penchant for collecting toys, books, and small little trinkets. A pen was even seen among the mess, along with sheets of yellowed paper.

"Daughters."

She pointed towards the many things lying across her floor. She picked up a shiny pin, passing it to her prey.

"Good hunt. Bad men."

She murmured in severely broken English, proceeding to show the girls every item she had collected. Most were toys, but some were children's clothes, utility belts, and even the occasional gun. The old weapons were long since rusted, and would definitely not work anymore. Her humming continued on as she showed the prey all her cherished items, tears occasionally spilling underneath her mask as she remembered the ones she could not take care of. The dark skinned girl and the runner was shocked to see her in such a state, her small lullaby occasionally breaking as her voice choked up.

"Are you okay? You have some very... cool stuff."

The redhead asked. The Huntress only laughed, her song lowering into a much more sinister tone. Her prey stared worriedly at her, looking at each other in some sort of secret communication. They spoke again to cut off a deranged giggle.

"Hey, hey. What's your name? I'm Claudette. That's Meg."

The botanist's voice shivered as the Huntress stopped humming for a second, her head tilted. She could barely remember her name. Phillip and her other comrades had to remind her of it. She thought for a moment, her form completely still. A- it definitely started with an A. Phillip had told her that she could spell it the same forwards and backwards, but she didn't really understand that because she didn't know how to read, much less write... oh! That was it.

"Anna. You Meg."

She pointed to the fox.

"You Claudette."

The word stumbled over her tongue, causing her to mispronounce the name. She then moved, setting the toy rabbit down to pick up a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Draw? Want draw."

She hummed, her voice silent for the moment as she lowered herself down onto the creaky wooden floors, her stomach flat. She propped one hand to support her head and used the other to draw a happy face. Her lips curled up into a smile to match the face drawn. She handed the pen to her prey- no, Claudette. Her name was Claudette. The botanist took it, her hands shaking before she brought a sheet of paper and began to draw on it, the nib scratchy on the paper. It still worked, and she finished the drawing in seconds. A couple of stick figures with curly and thick hair was shown next to the happy face. Anna giggled, pointing to Meg. Claudette seemed to get the point, passing the vellum sheet to her. The redhead immediately began to scratch out a running shoe with small wings.

"Good draw."

The smile she showed to them was crooked and scary due to her fanged teeth, but it still showed joy. If they could see behind the mask, they would find delighted brown orbs staring back at them. The Huntress continued in her hum, absentmindedly taking off the mask and veil from her head. The two girls eyes widened in surprise, wincing. Would she have endless scars on her face like the Hillbilly? Or perhaps cold dead eyes like the Wraith? They looked forward, preparing for the worst. She looked... human. Pale porcelain skin, muddy brown eyes, and rosy cheeks.

"No way."

Claudette whispered. This was much stranger than any of the other faces that haunted them throughout the trials they endured. She did not look dead, or mangled. Yes, there was scarring on her lips and a small one that cut through her eyebrow, but not much. The large Russian grinned giddily in response, now using both hands to prop up a childlike face.

"Like?"

The woman asked, her head tilting to the side as she awaited an answer. Her fox looked to the other, whispering something she couldn't understand. They seemed happy enough. Maybe her prey could turn into her pets. Something she could care for. Meg moved closer to her, the muscles finally relaxing as she realized that she did not intend to hurt her. Small fingers gently touched her bloodied forearm, the strong muscle rippling beneath it.

"Yeah. You're very nice."

The two said in tandem, almost as if they had planned it. It took about twenty seconds to decipher the words, and once she did, ruddy cheeks darkened at the compliment. They said she was nice!

"Thank."

She said in response, using her elbows to move her closer. She wanted the attention, and sat up, hands on her lap. They itched to touch something, to stimulate her senses. She knew they would startle, so she moved her hand slowly, eventually petting Meg's head. Her other hand did the same with Claudette. They cringed slightly under her soft grasp, but they reciprocated, ruffling the short hair she had to chop off to stop lice. She leaned heavily into the touch, her hands faltering. She couldn't really multitask well, and eventually her hands fell back into her lap, her body instinctively moving closer until she was only a foot apart from them. Minutes passed, and her humming filled the silence until she eventually fell asleep, her breathing finally evened out.

"We should go. We can see her again. I- I can't believe she's a human."

Claudette whispered, grabbing Meg's hand and sneaking out of the house. They saw the gate, a sigh of relief being drowned out by a caw from a crow. Hand in hand, they left, with the fearsome Huntress sleeping soundly on the floor. Once the campfire came into their view, they sat down. Their friends looked at them, obviously confused.

"What the hell happened? What took you so long?"

Bill asked, and they both shared a look.

"You wouldn't believe it."


	2. The Hunt Delays

All the weary survivors sat around the campfire, a variance of looks on their hallowed faces as they heard the botanist and runner speak.

"She was like a dog. I- I'm pretty sure she's human but she has like- a mental deficit. She showed us a bunch of kid's toys and books, too."

Meg stood, her arms gesturing as if she was retelling a horror story. In a sense, she was. Any encounter with the Huntress would count due to the haunting humming and swish of a hatchet. Claudette sighed, her legs crossing as she watched the dramatic retelling. Dwight looked terrified out of his mind, even with something as harmless as 'She showed us a bunch of trinkets then let us go.' Bill turned, a gruff expression on his scruffy face.

"Bullshit, Meg. We all know how she is, she fucking laughs at us as she's carrying us to the hooks. There is absolutely no way."

The older man accused, crossing his arms in defiance. The bespectacled woman sighed, her voice gently rising to the occasion as she defended both Meg and the Huntress.

"She's right. She was actually really nice, you know. I'm pretty sure she thinks that her humming helps calm us down. That woman's also got some... emotional issues."

She murmured the last couple words, glad that no one had heard her, nor asked her to repeat herself. The beret-wearing man still looked like he didn't believe it, but decided to sit down anyways and listen to the rest. Meg smiled at her, piping up again after a momentary pause.

"Anyways, she fell asleep near us because we were... uhhh... comforting her. I didn't even know that Killers could sleep. It was crazy, she drew stuff like she was six."

The redhead continued on, rambling into the night while omitting certain sensitive details. Once everybody had settled down, Claudette and Meg snuck off into the outskirts of the forest, crouching next to each other.

"Okay. We need to talk."

The dark hued girl muttered, pushing up her glasses as a nervous habit. This would take time to process. Killers could be capable of empathy.

"Yeah. First of all, what is this gonna mean for us? She's closest to a human physically, but she's way more... instinctual than everything else. Would she spare us in a trial? Or maybe mess up enough so that we can escape?"

Meg questioned, looking up for any sort of response.

"I don't know. She's really damaged, and I want to help her. She's already got a bond with us from that, and besides, she may be our ticket out of here. Forever."

Claudette responded, prompting the redhead to raise her eyebrow. That was definitely a long shot, the botanist knew, but it was still a shot. They would both have to find out. The two girls shuffled closer and closer to each other, their eyes eventually meeting. Their lips met, both of them hugging each other as they continued the kiss, their mouths only parting to take a deep breath. Meg began to take the lead, leaving a path of unbridled pleasure in her wake. Endless sounds continued into the night, much to the chagrin of the other Survivors. Eventually both had fallen asleep in each other's arms, a seemingly endless time spent in the embrace until they were shaken awake by Feng Min. Bags were under the Asian's eyes, and she looked angry to say the least.

"Really, you two? You kept the entire camp awake for like- hours. You seriously should have gone deeper into the forest, everyone's tired and we're pretty sure that there's gonna be another trial soon."

Claudette's skin darkened in a deep blush, turning her half naked body away from the hard-faced gamer. Meg only rose to meet the challenge, standing up and staring right into the other's eyes. She growled protectively, which prompted Claudette to become even more embarrassed.

"And what are you going to do about it? Rat on us? I know that you do this a lot wit- ow!"

The redhead was pushed away, her back lightly jamming in between a tree.

"Yikes. Touchy subject?"

Meg asked, dodging away when the younger tried to swipe at her. Quickly, she picked up her girlfriend's top and bra, taking her hand and dashing away from her. The poor botanist could only stumble after her, watching as Feng Min jogged towards them only to stop. The point was moot, the runner was much too fast for her. The conversation would have to be for another time, as the fog was rolling in. Claudette quickly put her clothes back on, shuddering as the mist took her away to yet another trial.


	3. The Hunt Delays (Again)

The hunt continues once again. The Russian knew that people tried to invade her woods again. Couldn't they just leave her alone? She knew she had to hunt for the Voice though, as her mother had spoke to her and told her to. Sometimes, when she was really quiet, she could her the whispers of her mother, almost unintelligible Russian falling upon her ears. She was always tempting, always murmuring about taking revenge on anybody who dared to come into her lands. Sometimes she was even torn from her own territory, taken to strange places with large buildings. Some, like the farm, seemed a bit closer to her home than others, but giant metal monsters still roamed that place. She always had a temper tantrum when the Voice took her to a new place, screaming and stomping her foot on the ground. In the midst of her outbursts were her poor prey, which she sometimes let her frustration out on or even let them go because she was so mad at the Voice. Overall, she was overwhelmed by the new maps and people. Sometimes if she was lucky, she would see some of people that were much alike to her. The one she saw most was a creature who called himself Phillip. Phillip was nice, and he was the one that always greeted her with a delightful little bell, teaching her English when he wasn't off hunting prey of his own. She taught him how to play, hunt, and even focus so much on his prey so that the strange red light that glowed from their eyes stopped for a couple seconds. It always threw her prey off. But now was not the time to muse over such things, as a pack of four wandered into her woods once more. She began to prowl, inky black eyes and perked ears searching for whomever was foolish enough to come by. Quickly, she heard the fastened breathing of a man hiding behind a wall. From his scent, she could tell that he was the weasel leader, the meek boy always trying to run away from her. Once he heard her song, his head popped up. Pop goes the weasel. She had an ax prepped just for him, her left arm careening forward to launch a hatchet, catching him in the right shoulder. The momentum propelled him forwards into another ax, which smacked into his thigh. He fell down with a harmless thump. This caused her to break her hum and laugh, excited to place him on the hook. He deserved it, he was the bad man. The Voice said so. Her calming hum resumed as she hefted him onto her shoulder, causing a small yelp from him. Even if he was bad, she hummed to everyone. No one should be worried in their last moments. Suddenly, a familiar voice stopped her just as she was about to put him on the hook.

"Anna, no!"

Meg yelled, which prompted the Huntress to turn around, cocking her head. Why was she calling for her?

"Bad Anna."

The redhead continued. Anna practically gasped, one of her hands flying to her chest at the accusation. Meg didn't know what she was talking about! He was bad, he was- a growl of rage was heard as Dwight began to kick and struggle in her grasp.

"Am not bad! He bad!"

She said incredulously, much to the surprise of the weasel. He had stopped wiggling in surprise. It seemed that she could actually speak. She put him down along with her ax, a frown on her face. Why did Meg think he was good?

"No, Anna. You've been very bad. Now I want you to turn around and apologize to Dwight."

The fox said firmly. Yes, Anna was a killer, but she absolutely hated being called bad. There was two choices: either ignore Meg and tie her up or apologize to the man. If worst came to it, she would have to go for the first option. The hulking woman turned on her heel, looking down at the boy.

"Very sorry."

She muttered bitterly, her arms crossing. She hated to apologize, but her mother had always told her to do so when asked. She didn't like it, and the weasel had a look of shock on his face.

"No way."

He murmured, looking to Meg then Anna.

"Uhh... thank you for apologizing to me."

He replied, the runner nodding encouragingly in the background. The Huntress then turned back to the fox, who smiled. She was happy, which was good. It meant that she did something right.

"Good girl, Anna. If you want, you can show Dwight all your stuff. He wants to see it, right?"

Meg and the Killer looked to the poor man, who weakly shot a thumbs up at the two women. Anna nodded, picking up the bespectacled man before beginning to move back to the dilapidated cabin. He didn't try to struggle, which was good. After walking for a couple minutes, she set him down on the floor, also sitting onto the oaken planks, who creaked to complain.

"Go on, Anna."

Meg said, prompting her to pick up some roughly cut wooden blocks. Most had animals carved upon their surfaces, and some others even had letters of the Russian alphabet. The Huntress hesitantly showed him a couple of her treasures while Meg wrapped bandages around him until he could walk. She definitely didn't trust him, but she did show him her trinkets because Meg asked her to. Anna's humming continued as she silently showed them English children's books that she couldn't read. Many times the woman would hear the fervid thrumming of a finished generator, and the blaring that occurred when the exit gate opened.

"Hey Anna? It was really nice of you to show your stuff to us, but we've gotta go. Claudette is waiting for me."

The runner mentioned. The Huntress frowned, considering keeping Meg before quickly remembering her stern voice and angry stance. She didn't want that, so she stood up, pulling Dwight to his feet. The sounds of humming enveloped the survivor's ears as the rabbit woman walked them towards the door, following them until they ran into the mist. She sat down on the floor in the hallway, her head tilted. After a couple minutes, she heard two pairs of footsteps thundering towards her. It seemed Claudette wanted to say hello. The dark haired girl neared her, still slightly keeping in the mist. Anna stood, her lullaby continuing as she waved back. Once again, she watched them fade until she was sure that they left. Once the girls did, The Huntress walked back to her cabin, sitting on a wooden rocking chair near the hearth of her fire.


	4. The Hunt Decays

The first thing Anna woke up to was the dying light of her hearth. She knew she didn't need to sleep or eat, but she just couldn't help herself. The woman had taken her rabbit mask before she fell asleep, the strange loss of weight actually making her head feel heavier. Calloused hands gently caressed the heavy porcelain for a fleeting moment, a small frown on her paled skin before she lumbered out of her sagging home, making her way to the large pile of chopped wood that was covered by a tarp to keep the lumber dry. Constant rain poured in her lands, and it was always good to keep a fire going lest she die of the cold. Yet somehow, she was pretty sure she would not die, at least not anytime soon. Her mother and the Voice had told her that she would keep her hunting grounds forever. That should be impossible though! Everything died eventually. Grass, trees, the animals she hunted.. the predator was supposed to die also. But she hadn't. With a sigh, she put the thought out of her mind, mindlessly picking up a couple of logs for her dying fire. Some things had changed since she lived. The fire she tried to coax always stayed sickly, the rain continued on and on, and she could never see the sunlight. It looked like it was constantly nighttime, which would have prompted her to stay in her cabin and stoke the fire but the Voice said that she must hunt. The hulking woman made her way back inside, shaking any water droplets from her short hair. She then arranged her logs accordingly, trying to blow the fire so it caught on the dry wood. It weakly lit a single piece, which elicited a smile from her. Usually it would stay in the same dying state. The Huntress hummed her tune, picking out the unused lumber from her fire, deciding that the flames probably wouldn't get any bigger. Then, an idea popped up her mind, causing her to smile softly. She would carve for the Meg and the Claudette. She had a small knife for this very purpose, but she knew she would use her ax to carve out the general shape of it. Small grunts were heard from her home as she began hacking away at the wood, creating two smaller blocks of wood. She then brought her knife up, only to be interrupted by the harmonious sound of the bell. Phillip had come by for a visit! A large grin painted her face, and she set her tools aside before walking out. The treelike silhouette burned into existence.

"Hello."

Anna greeted, her accent thick and blunt. She moved forward to give him a big hug, the man wrapping thin arms around her. If he could, a smile might have graced his face.

"Hello, Anna."

A quiet voice whispered to her, which she giggled at. She hummed happily, gently guiding him into her home. After doing so, she pulled up a chair for him, sitting in her own with a smile.

"Learn words today?"

The woman asked, already reaching for her tattered English children's stories. Phillip nodded, waiting patiently for Anna to hand him a children's book. Once she did, he flipped to a page and scanned the words, finding something that would be easy for her. He then stopped, moving his chair beside her so she could read as well.

"Okay. Once upon a time there were four Rabbits, and their names were Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-Tail, and Peter. They lived with their Mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree. Can you say that?"

The Wraith began, putting his finger on each of the words so that Anna would see which one corresponded with which.

"Uh.. Once upon time, there were four rabbits.."

The woman said, stumbling through the words but thankfully getting most of it.

"Their names were Flopsy-"

She smiled at the names, a certain sense of glee in her eyes.

"Mopsy, Cotton-Tail, and Peter. They lived with their-"

She froze at the word, her demeanor stiffening at the word. She looked between the book and the Wraith, tears absentmindedly beading at the corners of her eyes. Phillip stopped, his cold eyes saddening the slightest as he sighed.

"It's okay, you can skip that word."

He murmured comfortingly, to which the Huntress nodded and continued, her voice slightly strained with overuse.

"In sand-bank, underneath the root of very big fir-tree."

She finished, smiling at her accomplishment. The man patted her on the back, a lighter look in his eyes.

"Good job, Anna! I'm so proud."

He then looked towards the floor, closing the book. The muddled beginnings of her carving had caught his eye, and he looked to the Huntress.

"What are you working on?"

He asked. Anna brightened immediately, standing from her chair and picking up the blocks of wood, picking her knife up along with it. She hummed, beginning to shave out the outline of a fox.

"Carving for Meg and Claudette. They played with me."

She murmured, to which the man raised an imaginary eyebrow at. Anna was talking to the survivors. He had tried a long time ago, but his voice could not reach their ears. She looked excited to have human interaction besides him, and he was actually kind of proud of her for not being mindless like the Entity wanted her to.

"Really? What are you making for them?"

He whispered gently, which prompted a huge smile from the giant woman.

"Fox and flower. They will like."

She said proudly, and the Wraith smiled.

"Good. I'm glad. But I've gotta go for now, okay? I'll see you later."

He reassured, which she nodded at. With a grunt, they both got out of their chairs, the woman leading him out into the rain. With two chimes of his bell, he dissipated into the mist, Anna waving goodbye afterwards. She then turned on her heel, making her way back inside her hut. Her carving began once more, the sounds of humming filling her home as she worked.


	5. There's a Game to be Played

Another day, another trial. Claudette had not seen the Huntress or Mother's Dwelling in eighteen trials, which gave cause for worry. What happened? Was the ruthless murderer alright? Yes, it was a pretty strange thought to be worried about a killer's well being and safety, but the botanist knew that Anna looked and even occasionally acted as if she was a fearful child. The Gideon Meat Packing Plant was filled with the smell of rot and the sound of her and Meg working on a generator, sending shudders down everybody's spines. Nea was currently searching around for the killer so they could chase her around until they finished, and Quentin was searching through a chest to find something to bring back to the campfire, which seemed to be the only source of warmth and security in this realm. The sounds of tinkering with various wires were apparent and thankfully easy. There were no hexes to be found yet, and no more tests of reflexes had shown up. Suddenly, an inhuman screech was heard and the Pig sprang out from around a corner, heading straight for Claudette. Her girlfriend sprinted away from the gen, hoping her lover was able to do the same. Unfortunately, the girl was not as athletic, and was hit quickly. The disgusting mask smelled worse than the area around it, and she let out a scream of both pain and surprise as the momentum propelled her away from the knife wielding girl. A chase began quickly, Claudette groaning. She guessed she would have to distract the killer this time, and that was never a fun duty. It seemed that Nea was halfway across the plant, still searching for the thing chasing her relentessly at the moment. The girl frowned, looping circles around a pallet with the killer before finally slamming the dull wood onto its face, causing it to squeak uncharacteristically and back up. Using this moment was crucial to her own survival. The girl began to run away from the area, instantly hearing the angry screech from the creature as it lost line of sight of its prey. Unfortunately, she had underestimated it's powers, and hadn't noticed it sneaking up behind her. With a quick swipe, Claudette was down, sprawling to the floor. Fast puffs of air came out of the Pig's eye holes as it neared her, crouching down next to her. The healer was prepared to feel a trap fastened to her head or to be picked up, but after a couple seconds neither happened. With this, the girl opened her eyes only to see the thing taking it's mask off. Rotting flesh fell to the floor, revealing a... girl. Bags under her eyes, choppy short hair. She couldn't believe it. The Pig was human. Of course, it wasn't much of a stretch especially with Anna, but Claudette had gotten so used to dehumanizing them that she didn't realize that most of them probably are (or used to be) human.

"Jesus. That drop hurt, you know?"

A light voice lilted through the air, dripping mischief and wile. Claudette gasped, her glasses almost falling off her face and onto the floor. She spoke, too.

"What? Are you surprised? I'm not mute like Myers is."

She quipped, giving a hearty chuckle to which there was no response. Claudette had heard from Laurie that he had never spoke, and how he was a terrible monster even if he was her brother. She was surprised and a bit worried that Laurie thought that the Shape was her brother, although it seemed that each killer was pretty much matched with a survivor in some way, shape or form. She still believed her though, since she looked like she had a pretty good handle on how to deal with him.

"Not a talker, I see. Well, don't worry. Before I kill you, we need to talk."

The tired woman waited for a response, only to get a telling silence.

"Okay then. You know Anna, right? Better known as the Huntress? She wanted to tell you that when you came back she made something for you. You and the other girl that sprinted away from me. By the way, I'm Amanda. I know, pretty basic. The others won't like this, but I'm gonna give you a couple of names. You have to figure out who's who. Think of it like a little game between you and me. If you win, every time you see me I'll probably just wave, give you a big hug, and let you go. If you lose, well.. I get to kill you. Personally. Every time you see me, I get to torture you with every ounce of creativity I have. You have three names, three people to match them up to, and you get three guesses for each of them. Now Anna kept saying I'm the most personable and normal looking out of everybody else, which I guess I agree with. Honestly, the only reason I'm giving you a chance at life is because she asked and she's my friend. You've got until I see you again. I know the Entity will probably be a dick and send you back next trial, but even I have standards. We'll be in touch, and I'll let you know when I want your answer. Understand?"

The woman said, hunching over the relatively shocked Claudette to place a trap on her head. The hooks in her mouth hurt like hell, rust and blood mixing together to create a terrible, messy cocktail. The woman had picked up her mask and tucked it into the folds of her robes, hoisting her over her shoulder. How did such a little thing pick her up so easily? Amanda, as she called herself, simply carried her to the nearest hook. Claudette began to struggle, but was gripped even tighter.

"Are you gonna behave?"

She asked. The victim softly nodded, stopping her endless barrage of kicking and hitting Amanda's back and chest. With one fluid motion, she was lifted up and punctured on the thing, which caused a muffled scream escape her mouth.

"Sally, Bubba, and Rin. Good luck. Oh, and the... five you have to choose from are the Nurse, the Hag, the Trapper, the Spirit, and the Cannibal. Gotta put a red herring somewhere in there."

The girl sarcastically waved to the hanging botanist, pulling over the mask before crouching and walking away. The last generator was finished and angry sirens blared to alert everyone. Meg had come running back as soon as she heard the scream of her lover, quickly unhooking her. For now, Claudette could think of nothing else besides going back to the fire and resting. The short killer had resided herself to a corner of her packing plant, a thumb grazing over an old and faded letter. She completely ignored both of the survivors when they ran past her save for the flip of a hand and a point to where the hatch was. Meg looked endlessly confused but didn't question it, moving onto the exit gate and sprinting out of it like her life depended on it. Now she had the chance to jump in, and hopefully not get pulled off by the killer. The latter never happened, and the darker-skinned medic leaped into a never ending darkness that eventually faded into a campfire.


End file.
